


Move I’m Gay

by SunshineQueen909



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam are the Mclains Family friend, Adam is that reluctant step dad, Alternate Universe - High School, Did i spell that right, F/F, F/M, Group chat, Humor, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Shiro and Keith are brothers, Shiro is that dad friend, Texting, adashi, but hopefully not my last, klance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 08:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15725967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineQueen909/pseuds/SunshineQueen909
Summary: AlluraOfAltea:I’m Lezbienark-Kansas:I thought you were AmericanShookeith:American?I thout Allura was britsh?*Thoughtark-Kansas:babemattStop:thoutDeadGirlWalking:JFCGirl/In/Green:Can this family do anything right?CookingPapa:Have you met this family?Girl/In/Green:SadlyThatStepDad:mood





	Move I’m Gay

**Author's Note:**

> Kinda rough around the edges Ik. It’s late and I’m tired so idk. Um I’m probably gonna fix it and make it longer later but until then enjoy I guess.
> 
>  
> 
> Usernames:
> 
> Keith:Shookeith  
> Lance:ark-Kansas  
> Matt:mattStop  
> Pidge:Girl/In/Green  
> Allura:AlluraOfAltea  
> Shay:GemStoness  
> Hunk:CookingPapa  
> Adam:ThatStepDad  
> Shiro:DadFriend  
> Romella:S.L.U.T (like the song)  
> Veronica:DeadGirlWalking

9:35 am  
———————————  
(Move I’m Gay)

AlluraOfAltea:  
So school is tomorrow,  
who’s ready to go back?

Girl/In/Green:  
I’m crying In the closet holding onto a beach ball

ark-Kansas:  
Same

ThatStepDad:  
Damn sucks for you guys

DadFriend:  
Adam we start uni in 2 days

ThatStepDad:  
Oh no did I forget to tell you  
I’ve decided to quit college

ark-Kansas:  
And what pray tell are you gonna do with your life?  
Cause theres no way in hell I’m letting you stay with my family again  
Worst week of my life

ThatStepDad:  
First of that was the best week of your life, don’t lie to yourself

ark-Kansas:  
I’m not

ThatStepDad:  
SECONDLY  
I’ve decided to purse a life long dream of a singer  
Like miguel in Coco

Shookeith:  
That’s funny  
You think you can sing

ThatStepDad:  
Wow  
Takashi get your demon of a brother

DadFriend:  
Keith, Adam can do achieve anything he sets his mind to. 

Shookieth:  
Yeah except sing

DadFriend:  
...

ThatStepDad:  
Really Shiro!  
I feel attack

mattStop:  
Adam let’s not lie to ourselves now  
Shall I bring up New Years 2017

ThatStepDad:  
Matt don’t you dare

Shookieth:  
Matt please do it

ark-Kansas:  
Please do it Matt

Girl/In/Green:  
Yes Matt please 

ThatStepDad:  
After all we’ve been through Matt 

mattStop:  
NEW YEARS 2014

ThatStepDad:  
I will hurt you Holt

mattStop:  
Adam proceed to get drunk off of 2 shots  
And stand on a chair signing this boy is a bottom to the entire room

ThatStepDad:  
Matt Holt!

Girl/In/Green  
Holy Chirst  
This is the best news I’ve ever heard

Shookieth:  
Matt thank you 

ark-Kansas:  
2 shots! Really Adam I’ve seen you drink an entire bottle of vodka and say your alphabet backwards

ThatStepDad:  
It was my first time drinking!  
I was only 17 give me a break damn  
Plus it was all takashi’s fault

DadFriend:  
My fault?

ThatStepDad:  
If you would’ve came I wouldn’t have gotten drunk

DadFriend:  
I WAS SICK!

ThatStepDad:  
no excuses takashi  
If you came we could’ve made out in the corner like all the other underage teens that night

Shookieth:  
tmi

Girl/In/Green  
Holy shit

ark-Kansas:  
Never in my 17 years

Shookieth:  
What! I know how to use acronyms 

Girl/In/Green:  
I would have never knew 

 

10:00 am  
————————————

(Veronica < Adam)

V:  
I’m just now scrolling through gc  
Really Adam! 2 shots!

ADam:  
I was 17!

V:  
No excuse  
When I was 17 I was taking 5 shots like it was water

ADam:  
I don’t think you should be proud of that 

V:  
To late 

 

10:25 pm  
———————————  
(Move I’m Gay)

CookingPapa:  
Man you guys were up early  
I just woke up

ark-Kansas:  
Early bird gets the worm my friend  
Or in my case  
Early bird gets my mamá’s pancakes before someone eats them all

DeadGirlWalking:  
I’m sorry are you talking about moi  
Because I don’t believe I’m the one who eats 5 then falls asleep 

ark-Kansas:  
*Gasp

CookingPapa:  
Ok we know why lance was up  
How bout you Keith?

Shookieth:  
Lance woke me up to brag about getting pancakes before Veronica

ark-Kansas:  
Ok that’s a lie

DeadGirlWalking:  
Sure it is 

DadFriend:  
Me and Adam went to the gym

ark-Kansas:  
Is he still alive?

TheStepDad:  
reluctany

Girl/In/Green:  
That bad?

TheStepDad:  
I almost diedd 

 

12:30 pm  
————————————

AlluraOfAltea:  
I’m Back

ark-Kansas:  
The queen has returned everyone 

AlluraOfAltea:  
:)  
Sorry I had to help my uncle with his classroom.  
Back on topic  
So everyone ready for school?

Girl/In/Green:  
I have my bookbag and stuff ready  
But mentally...

S.L.U.T (the song):  
Same  
I’m my outfit ready but not my bookbag

mattStop:  
Me Adam and Shiro are going school shopping tonight

DeadGirlWalking:  
Really? You’re just starting school is in 2 day for you guys!

ark-Kansas:  
Can you guys get me stuff

 

CookingPapa:  
Me to

DeadGirlWalking:  
Seriously! None of you have your stuff  
Shame 

ark-Kansas:  
I for real forgot school was tomorrow until Allura sent that text

CookingPapa:  
I lost mine

DeadGirlWalking:  
Lost it!?  
Do better guys

ark-Kansas:  
I try everyday  
So yeah Matt bring me stuff  
Please

GemStoness:  
Hunk you can borrow some of my stuff  
My grandmother has some extra stuff 

CookingPapa:  
Bless you Shay

ark-Kansas:  
Aw relationship goals  
Keith do u have extras?

Shookeith:  
No I was just gonna take Shiros stuff

Girl/In/Green:  
Jfc keith

DadFriend:  
Keith you could just ask

Shookeith:  
Where is the fun in that?

mattStop:  
Well he’s definitely your brother Shiro

**Author's Note:**

> Had this idea in my head for the longest so I decided to join the Voltron Group Chat Train! 
> 
> Please comment, kudos, and subscribe! 
> 
> See you next time! Peace!


End file.
